Character Creation
Deciding a Race and Class *All rulebook and statbook races/classes are allowed, in addition to custom races/custom classes. *All stat adjustments are at their race page's standard listing, unless otherwise stated on the wiki *Most of the basic pages can quickly be accessed at the D20 SRD Rolling Stats *Roll 24d6. You can do this with an online roller or with the 24sr4 function on Maptool. **"why 24sr4 and not 24d6?" Because of the way MapTool rolls dice, it will not display individual rolls under the dx roll style. Our easiest workaround is to use the Shadowrun roll style, which displays all results because ones and "hits" (5/6s) are important to rolls. *Reroll if you roll more than five ones *Reroll if you roll nine or more combined ones and twos *Reroll if you roll less than three sixes *When you have a suitable roll, remove the six lowest scores. **A sorting website helps a lot for this, I usually use Sandeep's Number Sorter *Take the remaining scores and arrange them in groups of three numbers as you like. 'Examples:' *« 24sr4 = sr4(24) = Hits: 7 Ones: 6 Results: 1 6 3 3 1 2 5 1 3 6 4 5 6 3 5 1 4 1 4 1 3 5 4 4 » is a reroll (more than 5 ones) *« 24sr4 = sr4(24) = Hits: 8 Ones: 4 Results: 6 6 4 2 1 3 6 4 3 6 2 3 5 6 1 3 2 5 6 4 2 1 2 1 » is a reroll (9 combined 1s and 2s) *« 24sr4 = sr4(24) = Hits: 4 Ones: 4 Results: 2 1 4 2 3 4 5 6 3 3 5 1 3 1 2 2 3 4 3 2 2 1 6 4 » is a reroll (only 2 6s) *« 24sr4 = sr4(24) = Hits: 13 Ones: 2 Results: 1 6 5 6 4 4 6 3 3 3 6 5 6 5 3 4 5 1 2 5 5 3 6 6 » is an acceptable roll (2 1s, 3 total 1s and 2s, 3+ 6s) *Using that last roll, here's an example fighter setup: **1 2 3 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 5 5 5 5 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 - Remove lowest six numbers **3 3 4 4 4 5 5 5 5 5 5 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 - arrange these in sets of three as you like. **Fighter's important stats are STR, DEX, CON. CHA is also secondarily important for some of a Fighter's skills **STR: 18 6+6+6 DEX: 18 6+6+6 CON: 16 6+5+5 INT: 15 5+5+5 WIS: 10 4+3+3 CHA: 13 5+4+4 *If you'd rather have more even stats, you can always move the numbers around, so long as the groups are always three numbers; the final decision is always up to your preference~ Magic *Magic is mostly unchanged from the 3.5 rhetoric in power/amount *Spells per day, though, receive additions based on spellcasting stat in a slightly different way **Normally, there's a flowchart that defines how many additional bonus casts you get **Because I'm lazy Instead, we use the flat stat bonus as number of bonus spells at least until someone abuses it *0-level spells are all infinite cast. Because of this, cure and cause minor wounds (and any other abusable 0-level healing spell) are removed from the game. *Daily spell lists aren't kept track of, mostly because I'm too disorganized for it on its base level. As long as you don't take advantage of this fact and start casting things that make zero sense for your caster to have prepared, you won't ever have to worry about keeping one handy. Feats *In addition to your level feats, or bonus feats for being human/fighter/any other thing that gets extra feats, all characters gain one extra feat at creation from a specific set of background feats. That feat list can be downloaded here *You may also choose to take up to two flaws you're eligible for. Each flaw will grant you an extra feat. Depending on the flaw, you may take them at a later level, but most will only be available at creation. You can download the flaw list here Equipment In order to mitigate some of the cost of low-level character creation, there is a list of backpacks containing basic adventuring materials that players can choose to buy and save themselves some money. The list can be downloaded here Category:Rules